A Drop of Water
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: [Kuwabara x Yusuke] Yaoi. The Urameshi Team has gone to China to stop some demons from attacking and Yusuke falls into the Accursed Springs of Jusenkyou, and, you guessed it, falls into the Spring of Drown Girl.
1. One snap of a bambo shoot

**_Hitoshizuku_** (A Drop of Water)

I turn Yusuke into a girl! laughs --evilly until Jin hits her up side the head--

Jin: Urameshi is going ta skin ya alive lass

Only if a certain wind demon goes and tells him. --Blinks a moment and then glomps Jin-- JINNY!!! You came!

Jin: Yipe! --Gets knocked over-- Ow... Well, course I'd be 'ere. Yer goin' ta need all the help ya can get after Urameshi sees this

Yeah --, so I guess I should get this started. Like I said before, Yusuke turns into a girl because he falls into the spring of drown girl in the Jusenkyou springs. What changes will he and the rest of the team go through? What is the demon that they had to chase into China? And the most important question, can I get Yusuke to wear a dress? I'll have to ask Keiko for help on that one.

OH!!! OH!!! Far warning that this is Yusuke/Kuwabara shonen-ai!!! I'll tell you now so if you don't believe in the power of love, leave now! But I love the stuff and there should be more Yusuke/Kuwabara, so as my true love for the pairing, I shall raise this fic and when it has grown to survive, I shall release it back into the wild and we shall monitor its progress...

Jin: Ya sound like one of them animal population restorer people

Well it's true!!! There are not enough! Especially long ones with good plots and written with good detail. So I'm going to give it a shot

Yusuke: --Kicks door down, seriously pissed-- USAGI!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR COTTON TAIL ASS!!!

Eep... --Runs for her life--

Yusuke: --Chases-- We're be having hasenpfeffer tonight!!!

Jin: --Sweat drop-- Well, sad ta say the lass had it coming to her --Turns to readers-- Well, she could be a while. Usagi Youkai does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, which is probably for the best. And really, if you don't like Yusuke/Kuwabara, please dun flame. Ye weren't forced to read it

--Still running for her life-- JINNY!!! HELP!!!

Jin: --sighs-- I better help her, or ye won't have a fic to read --goes to help the authoress--

--------------------------------

In the dark of Asia, deep in darkness like a pool of dark water, you can hear the thumping of paws on the wet ground as dark shadows almost flew across the damp land. Red eyes flashing in the black shadows from the cloudy sky, which opened up to let water pour onto the ground. The dark gave them cover, to carry their victims to their master.

The four legged shadows rushed into the woods and slowed down to a trot. They could almost be invisible in the forest except for the other shadows of the victims they had, who cried and pleaded to be let go, but the shadows did not hear them, only the call of their master. The shadows stopped abruptly at a rustle in the trees and a human figure leapt out. It was a young man, wet from the rain pouring down, landed onto the earth with little sound. He stood, and shoulder length damp red hair was brushed back from miss colored eyes; one yellow, one orange.

One of the victims, an old man, spoke something in Chinese, asking the man to let the others go and to not harm them; the other victims where his family, his son and daughter-in-law with their two children, a little boy and his baby sister. The red haired man chuckled at the plea

"Then you must answer my questions old human" he said "Then maybe I won't feed the little ones to my minions" he gestured to the two children, who were crying and speaking pleas in their native language

"Let them all go" the old man said in English "They have nothing to do with this..."

"Do you think I care?" he asked "I WANT to kill you all old man, but I need you. You can't haggle lives with me. That is... if you have what I want..." the old man stayed silent, not wanting the man to kill his grandchildren "Good, now..." He snapped his fingers and the two shadows that held the little boy and girl dropped their prisoners. The two siblings immediately hurried to one another and embraced each other. The red headed man laughed again "I shall let them go, but only for sport. If I do not get the information from you I shall sent my minions to hunt them down for a slow, pain filled death each"

There was a moment of silence before the old man turned to his grandchildren and told them to run away as fast as they could in Chinese. They started to protest leaving their family, but their grandfather scolded them for not listening and they looked at each other and then got to their feet, running away from the forest. The red headed man chuckled

"This hunt will calm my rage" he said "Let the questions begin then..."

-----

China, the country with more than half the world's population, but it turns out that that population is falling steadily for disappearances of humans, by what witnesses say was a pack of shadows. Koenma sent his best group of spirit detectives... the Urameshi team... And they were hot on the demons' trail...

It was morning as Yusuke looked around the area. There were lots of trees, and a dirt road that forked off into 5 different directions. "Uh..." he said "Where the hell are we?"

Well... more or less...

"I think we're somewhere in Beijing" Said Kurama as he was looking at a map, which was, unfortunately, in Chinese. But he remembered studying China in class, so he knew the names of the places.

"Oh yeah, that helps" Yusuke said sarcastically "Like I know where Beijing is" Kurama sweat dropped

"It's in China" Hiei said in an aspirated tone "And it's where Koenma said the last abduction was"

"I know that" Yusuke said "But where in Beijing?"

"I think to... the northwest" Kuwabara spoke up "I sense some demons over there"

"Well, we finally found a use for the idiot" Hiei said with a smirk "A demon radar"

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara snapped, balling his fists "It's not like you can sense them very well!"

Kurama shook his head at the two's bickering and Yusuke just laughed as they fought. Kurama folded up the map and walked in the direction that Kuwabara had instructed, walking up a hill on one of the paths. The red head peered over the hill to see a not so pretty site. He came face to face with a mass of blood, bones, and an overwhelming blast of demon sent so strong it made him take a step back.

On the ground was a small cracked human skull and some other bone splinters that the attackers had missed. There was no organs left of the body, save for some black hair that was still clinging to the shattered skull pieces, which was missing its brain.

Kurama ignored the smell and bent down to get a closer look. If anything, it looked like the victim was young, the skull was small and not fully grown.

"Hey Kurama, what'd ya... eww" Kuwabara stopped in mid sentence and grimaced at the scene. Yusuke also wrinkled his nose at the blood. Hiei just acknowledged it and shrugged; after the Dark Tournament with all the demon killing, they weren't very surprised by the site, but the fact that it was human ruffled the other humans up a little

"Well we know the demons aren't afraid to kill" Hiei concluded "I say Kuwabara dies first"

"Shut up!"

They then all heard crying and all turned to behind some trees, which looked like an elephant had tried, and succeeded, to ram through the trees.

"Anyone hear that?" Yusuke asked

"Sounds like a human" said Hiei

"Someone's in the brush" said Kuwabara.

Yusuke was the first to make a move. He quietly walked over to the broken trees, searching for the crying. The others soon followed, keeping alert, sensing the presence of demons everywhere. It was so intense that they weren't sure if the demons where still around or not. Kuwabara was especially jumpy from his high spiritual awareness.

"Man, how many demons were around here?" the orange haired teen asked "It's like this place is flooded with demon energy" it all sent a shiver up his spine as even a few human souls were in the ocean of demon aura.

"Well if they do come back around here we'll kick some ass" Yusuke said and he came to where he had heard the noise, which had stopped when they had approached

"It sounded like it came from under the fallen trees" said Kurama as he moved around where the crying had come from. Yusuke bent down and looked in between the fallen trees, only to be stared back at with big brown eyes.

"What the..." he said and he looked at the others, pointing at where he saw the eyes "Hey, there's a little kid in there!"

The little girl shut her eyes and mumbled prays in Chinese. She didn't want to die. She had to tell someone what happened. Tears weld up from pain. Her leg was caught under the trees and her one arm was bleeding badly. She let out a whimper of pain, but then she saw bright light and she covered her eyes as two of the trees above her were moved with ease.

"It is a child" Kurama confirmed as his vines removed the trees from over the little girl "She's also injured" the girl shied away from the kitsune

"Yao mo" she said in a whisper

"What did she say?" Kuwabara asked

"I'm not sure" Kurama said thoughtfully "I haven't learned much Chinese yet"

The little girl was only about 4 years old with short black hair that was messy and knotted from the attacking demons, and scared brown eyes.

"Yao mo" the little girl repeated

"Well what ever she said, let's get her out of there" Yusuke said and they soon got the girl out of the splintering wood.

Hiei pretty much ignored the others as he looked around the destroyed trees. There was hardly one standing and it looked as though the trees had been bitten and clawed at. Blood was everywhere from animals that had gotten in the way of the demon tornado that had passed through here. Dead birds, deer, squirrels, even a few bears littered the ground

"These demons were not very hungry if they can kill a whole forest and not eat any of it" Hiei said "They were looking for something"

"Or someone" said Kurama as he looked at the little Chinese girl, who was sitting on the ground watching Yusuke make funny faces for her so she wouldn't cry anymore. She had stopped crying and was grinning at the funny faces this stranger was making. Kuwabara snickered at the faces

"Man Urameshi, you should be a clown" Kuwabara laughed

"Shut up, I'm just trying to get her to stop crying" Yusuke said angrily to his friend.

"Bi xiao ge ge" the little Chinese girl said

"What did she say?" Yusuke asked and Hiei sighed

"She said you resemble her older brother" the fire demon said and the others all looked at him in surprise

"You can speak Chinese?" Kurama asked

"A little" Hiei admitted

"Well why didn't you say anything before?" Yusuke asked and the short demon (Hiei would kill me if he found out I called him that) glared at them

"I hate humans and I am not your translator" he said

"But she may know what demon did this" Kurama said and Hiei gave an annoyed 'humph'

"Hn, fine" Hiei said and walked over to them.

The little girl watched the black haired man look down at her with blood red eyes and she got a small shiver up her spine and Hiei bent down to her level

"Y-yoa mo?" she asked timidly

"Ai" he said and spoke in some Chinese, a little slow, choosing his words carefully, it wasn't his native language. The girl answered a little quicker than he spoke, but he seemed to understand it all. After a minute the girl spoke for a while and Hiei paused her in places to make her elaborate, which she did, and she started to cry near the end, which Hiei looked annoyed at that. Soon she stopped the story and cried freely

"What did she say?" Kurama asked

"She said a bunch of demons attacked her house and kid napped her family" the fire demon said "They took her and her family to a man and the man let her and her brother go. Though just before dawn the demon chased them and killed her brother before they could get help. She hid in a tree and the demons attacked the forest" he shrugged

"A man?" asked Kuwabara "Was it a demon?"

"She didn't know" Hiei said "She just said a man with odd eyes and fire hair"

"And the demons?" asked Yusuke

"A pack of shadow dogs" Hiei answered "Most likely a pack of hell hounds have found a master"

"And where was this man?" Kurama asked and Hiei looked to the little girl

"Na er?" he asked and the little girl pointed to the north

"Na li" she said and said it two more times to get her point across

"Well let's go" Yusuke said "I wanna get rid of this demon and go back to Japan. China has too many trees"

"Yes, we should hurry if we want to find any clues from the demons" Kurama said

"Yeah, but what do we do about the kid?" Kuwabara asked, indicating the Chinese girl who was whipping away the rest of her tears "We can't just leave her here"

"Well, we could take her to the nearest town" said Kurama "perhaps she has family there"

"It's worth a try" Yusuke said and helped the girl up, but he leg wouldn't support her and Yusuke ended up giving her a piggy back ride to the place she pointed to.

The place that they came to was a large valley; filled with hundreds upon hundreds of springs, each with about 4 or 5 bamboo poles sticking out of them.

The little girl pointed to a small house with in the valley and said "Da ye" then she pointed to the forest next to them saying "Yao mo" Kurama looked at Hiei

"What did she say?" the red head asked

"She said that that hut is her uncle's house and the demons were in the woods" the Hiei demon answered

"Well lets drop this kid off first" Yusuke said "If we do find some demons we don't need to baby sit while we're fighting" and with that he started down the hill to the house, the others following

Upon reaching the house Yusuke knocked on the door and it was a minute before a middle aged Chinese man answered. He took a minute to look at them, seeing where they were probably from and what language they spoke

"Hello, welcome to Jusenkyou" he said "Are you here for the tour, sirs?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama blinked

"Hey, he speaks English" Kuwabara said

"Da ye!" the little girl on Yusuke's shoulders yelled with a big smile, reaching out to the man "Da ye! Da ye!" The tour guide of the Jusenkyou springs blinked at the girl

"Ying Tao!" he said and Yusuke took the girl from his shoulders for the man to take her. They were both speaking fluently in Chinese, momentarily forgetting about the foreigners. The girl, Ying Tao, quickly told her uncle what happened to their family after the tour guide invited the Urameshi team in for tea. Hiei sat in a corner, refusing the drink, but the others took seats on cousins around a table. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat cross legged on the cousins while Kurama kneeled, the correct way to sit.

"Thank you for rescuing my niece young sirs" the tour guide said "How could I repay you for saving my only family?"

"Well" Kurama said "Maybe you could tell us about these demon attacks" the tour guide blinked and looked thoughtful for a minute

"Oh yes" he said and rested his chin in his hand in a thinking manner, "My, there have been many attacks around this area, haven't there" He took a drink of his tea before he continued "There have been attacks for a few weeks now, ever since some young girls came to the Jusenkyou"

"What's the Jusenkyou?" Kuwabara asked. The Tour guide smiled

"Ah, for saving my niece, I shall show you" He stood up and the others followed him out the door. Ying Tao followed her uncle closely, almost scared to go back outside again, gripping the tour guide's hand with both of her's. In going out side they saw the many springs in the valley "These are the legendary accursed springs of Jusenkyou"

"They don't look so special to me" Yusuke commented

"They may not look like much" The Tour man said "But these waters are very dangerous. There are more than one hundred springs here, each one with its own tragic tail"

"Tragic tail?" Kurama asked

"Yes" the Chinese man said "Each spring has had a creature drown in the water, and someone who falls into these waters, shall turn into what ever drown in them"

"Preposterous" Hiei said with a snort

"For every one person who has said that, there has been one person that has fallen pray to the curse" The Chinese man said wisely

Kuwabara then felt a strong demon presence and looked up and to the south; a _very_ strong demon presence. "Hey guys, we got company" Everyone turned, now noticing the thick air coming closer. Ying Tao hind behind her Uncle as a large shadow appeared over the valley. It was a large black dog with wire black fur and blood red eyes; it had to be almost 6 feet tall

"Yao mo!" Ying Tao squeaked as she hid from view, shaking like a leaf. The dog, unfortunately, was not alone. Another dog appeared, just like the first, then another appeared, and then another 6 more. They all bared their shaper pearly teeth and then one other dog appeared over the others, about 3 feet taller than the others and it let out a loud howl before the others charged for attack, red eyes focused on the little Chinese girl. The first dog was the first to jump for them and Ying Tao let out a scream, but the demon dog ate spirit gun as Yusuke jumped in the way and the dog landed on the ground, making the other dogs skid to a halt

"Hey, get in the house!" Yusuke shouted to the Chinese family and the tour guide didn't hesitate in scooping up his niece and dashing to the hut. The dog that Yusuke had struck down seemed to evaporate into the air and the other 8 demon dogs formed a line, baring teeth and snarling. The taller dog, the apparent leader, was behind his pack, looking at the Urameshi team, who had their weapons out now, Kuwabara with his spirit sword, Hiei with his katana, and Kurama with his rose whip. The leader barked sharply twice and the others charged into battle, each fighter getting two dogs.

Both Hiei and Kurama dodged their dogs' attacks at first but Yusuke and Kuwabara met the dogs straight on.

Hiei dodged one dog's attack only to be met with the other, and he nearly dodged that one too, also grazing the dog's leg with his sword, only to be met again with sharp claws running across his back from its partner. 'They're fast' Hiei thought 'But not fast enough' and he went on offence to one dog

Kurama had just tumbled out of the way from one of his own attacker, leaping back to his feet and slashing through one of the dog's hind legs with his whip, cutting it off, causing think red blood to poor and a loud howl to echo through the valley, though the attack caused the momentary fall of the kitsune's guard and the dog's partner took the opportunity knocking Kurama down, leaving a large gash in the red head's shoulder, but Kurama got quickly to his feet 'They like to draw one's guard for a rear attack' he analyzed 'cleaver'

Kuwabara already had his shirt torn from one dog and had all his focused on one of them. The orange haired teen finally hit the one he was focused on in the throat with his spirit sword, bringing the beast down but its partner leapt from behind before he could bring back up his guard

"Kuwabara!"

Again, dog met spirit gun and was thrown into one of the springs. Kuwabara had ended up on his butt from trying to avoid the attack before looking at Yusuke, who had already slain his beasts, getting his share of cuts and bruised for going head on with the demons with out using his spirit gun; he only had two shots left for that day.

"And you said I never saved your butt" Yusuke said with a smirk and Kuwabara scowled at him as he stood up

"Shut up, I had him just where I wanted him" Kuwa said and Yusuke snorted

"Sure you did" the spirit detective said but before their bickering could go on they heard another scream from Ying Tao. They jerked around to see the leader of the pack tearing up the hut wall where the Chinese man and his niece were inside. Yusuke quickly aimed and shot his spirit gun at the dog leader hitting it in the side, making it skid back and fall to the ground. Yusuke blew on his finger like a hot shot cowboy and put the still armed weapon in an imaginary holster.

"Peace of cake" he said and Kuwabara mumbled something about show offs that the raven haired teen didn't quite hear, but knew it was probably directed at him. Though when the smoke cleared a very ticked off dog was charging for Yusuke, and both him and Kuwabara were hit, Kuwabara getting knocked to the side and Yusuke getting hit toward the springs, just skidding short of the first spring. Yusuke shook is head and had to jump back quickly, but the demon dog caught his shirt in its sharp teeth, just grazing his skin with the canines.

Kuwabara was about to help, but Hiei's second dog, the wounded one, leapt at him, blocking his way to the spirit detective. Hiei and Kurama each also had one dog each keeping them busy

Yusuke pulled away from the dog, ripping to front of his shirt and he stumbled back on one of the paths between the springs. The dog watched its pray back along the narrow path. The dog growled in frustration and put one paw on the dirt path, then slowly balanced itself while it made its way towards Yusuke

'That's it puppy' Yusuke thought and smirked as he backed along the path. 'Just a bit further...' He then pointed his spirit gun finger at the dog, making it stop its advances. "Buh-bye doggy" Yusuke said and his spirit gun built up, but before he fired the dog seemed to smirk its self before opening its jaws to reveal a fire ball starting in its throat, and it was building faster than Yusuke's spirit gun. "Shit" the raven haired teen cursed and jumped away just as the fire hit the spot he was just on and the force blew him off the path.

Yusuke luckily grabbed one of the poles and held on tight before he fell in the spring below. He gave out a relieved 'Phew!' before turning to the demon dog that was looking fearfully at him. At first Yusuke didn't know why the dog was frightened now, but then he saw the skid marks in the dirt where the dog had bit. If the dog fired now, the recoil would send it into the spring behind it. Yusuke smirked again and while gripping the pole with his legs, he aimed his spirit gun once again at the dog, which had no where to go on the narrow path.

"Spirit Gun!" He yelled and the shot hit the dog in the side sending it into the spring behind it, but he underestimated the strength of the pole and the recoil on his spirit gun made it snap, also sending him into the spring below.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, just as he saw Yusuke fall into the water, he slit the dog's throat once more before it fell it fell to the ground and then ran over to the spring which the spirit detective had fallen into. He watched the bubbles rise to the surface of the water and saw a silhouette coming to the surface. A head of short black hair broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. Kuwabara grinned and laughed in relief. "Hey Urameshi, I thought some demon fish decided to kill you again (From the fight against Rando, Manga 4)" Yusuke gave him a glare, though the spirit detective's eyes seemed to be a little more almond shaped.

The two remaining dogs fighting Hiei and Kurama suddenly stopped at the fall of their pack leader, their ears perking and their noses twitching for a moment before turning and running for the forest. The tour guide and Ying Tao carefully came out of the now broken house. Ying Tao curiously stumbled over to where the demon dog had fallen in while the tour guide hurried over to the spirit detective team mumbling worried 'Oh my's and 'Oh dear's as he walked over as Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's hand to help pull the other teen out of the spring

"You have fallen in to the Spring of Drown Girl" the Chinese man said just as Kuwabara pulled Yusuke out of the water "A very tragic legend of a young girl that drown in that spring 1,500 years ago. Now who ever falls in, takes the body of a young girl" Yusuke raised an eyebrow

"What is he blabbering about?" Yusuke asked, and then blinked. Yusuke didn't remember having such a soft voice before. The black haired teen looked at Kuwabara, who was looking away and blushing a little. Yusuke looked to see Hiei and Kurama staring at her, Kurama finally found decency by looking away and Hiei just continued to stare, a little confusion crossing his features. The Chinese man gave a final 'Oh my' before covering his eyes. Yusuke finally looked at himself only to meet two lumps that were NOT supposed to be there. And because Yusuke's shirt was ripped from the dog, _she_ was topless. Yusuke_-chan­_ flushed and covered her new fully developed breasts with her arms...

Botan was just exiting the Spirit world when she thought she heard a scream from far, far away, and for a brief moment thought it was Yusuke. The shook her head and giggled to herself, wondering why she would think that, and she hopped on her oar to go check of the Urameshi team's latest mission...

-----------------------------

First chapter done!!! I tried to keep everyone in character. And Yusuke's spirit gun number? I read somewhere that he could only shoot 4 spirit gun bullets in a day, so I'm sticking with that. And if you're wondering if Kuwabara and Yusuke will fall magically in love because of Yusuke's new curse, you're wrong!!! I do not be leave in love at first site, and I know they're too stubborn to admit their weaknesses. That's just how guys are; no offence to any guys reading this, I directly asked my dad the difference between girls and guys and he told me that guys... well, I won't go into detail. And since the tour guide in Ranma 1/2 didn't have a name, I didn't bother looking one up for him, call me lazy, but my internet keeps freezing on me, it's frustrating. Note that every chapter will not be 9 pages long like this one. Ok!!! Now review and I'll continue!!! Vote Yusuke/Kuwabara!!!


	2. Yakuza Urameshi

Next Chapter!!!

-----------------------------------

Koenma was busy in his huge room, signing papers, keeping files on demons in the human world and searching through cases that needed to be done. They were only minor cases so he didn't bother Yusuke with them, things like that could be handled by his other agents.

The toddler like demi-god took a stack of papers that he was working on and then tapped them on the desk to straighten them out. He then stopped when he heard some very loud, crude, language, from apparently a female, from in the hall. He also heard Botan and Kuwabara's voices trying to calm down the person who was cursing very loudly.

The doors suddenly burst open with a loud "WHAM!!!" against the walls and an angry young woman marched to Koenma's desk. She had sort black hair in a boyish hair cut and furious almond brown eyes, wearing green pants and a blue jacket, which Kuwabara had lent her, being the gentleman he was; she had it wrapped around her more slender figure. She also had a small black pig with blood red eyes that was, dare I say it, hog tied.

"Um... My I help you, ma'am?" the demi-god asked, sweating and even a little frightened by the fierceness of this strange girl that looked ready to attack him

"I'm not a ma'am!" she shrieked flinging the piglet into the air, luckily Kurama caught it. Kuwabara gently pulled the girl away from Koenma by the arm so she didn't lash out at the oblivious toddler

"Damn it, calm down Urameshi" the orange haired teen said quietly, not being angry or yelling but just telling her to calm down. Yusuke-chan glared at him and pulled her arm away from his grasp, continuing to glare at anything she saw; she was obviously pissed.

Koenma was a bit confused and he gestured Botan over. The blue haired apparition went over him and bent down so he could whisper

"Botan, tell me that Yusuke has a twin sister" the demi-god said and Botan sighed and shook her head before speaking normally, standing up again

"No sir, Yusuke fell in the Jusenkyou in China" she explained and Yusuke-chan seemed to grow even more irritable. "As you see, he fell into the Spring of Drown Girl and the lead demon" she pointed to Kurama who held up the lil black piglet "It fell into the Spring of Drown Piglet"

"Jusenkyou?" Koenma asked and Botan sighed

"The accursed springs" and started to walk off, but then grabbed Yusuke-chan's arm to drag her off

"Hey!" she yelled in surprise

"Come on Yusuke" she said cheerfully "I'm sure there's a cure somewhere"

Only a few minutes later Koenma had a file on the Jusenkyou springs and was reading it, once in a while making a 'Hm...' and 'Um-hum...' sounds. Both Hiei and Kuwabara though had burst in to uncontrollable laughter over Yusuke's predicament. Kurama had also had his chuckles, but was now scowling the other two. The dog demon turned piglet was taken of by Gorge (The blue Ogre that's around Koenma all the time) to maybe find out the demon's motives for the killing of a human boy.

Botan came back and gave the laughing boys a stern look while putting her hands on her hips

"It isn't funny!" she snapped. Hiei bit his bottom lip to shut him self up and put a smirk to cover up his laughing. Kuwabara had to wipe away the tears because of his laughing so hard

"hehehe, Sorry Botan" Kuwabara said, still chuckling every once in a while

"Hn" Hiei said, finally over his laughing fit

"But it's hilarious that Urameshi was turned into a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed and laughed again. He didn't notice the person behind him until he got a fist in the head "OW!" He yelped and turned around, rubbing his head. Yusuke, male once again, was glaring at him with a vein on his temple, his hair slicked back once again. He no longer had Kuwabara's shirt on, but had on another one of his spare green one's on.

(Where do you think he gets his shirts? He's lost them in almost every major fight! (At least in the anime) Starts counting them off The fight with Risho, With Suzaku, with Chu... Goes on and on and on)

"Shut up Kuwabara" the spirit detective grumbled and tossed Kuwabara's shirt back at him

"Well it looks like the curse wore off" Kurama concluded but Botan shook her head

"No, it's only a temporary cure" she said "The curse is triggered by--" She didn't get to finish because Yusuke covered her mouth

"Shut up big mouth! I never want to be a girl again!" he snapped and uncovered her mouth. Botan blushed in embarrassment a did a combination anime smile and sweat drop

"Oops, almost slipped" she said. Yusuke 'humph'ed and stomped towards the double doors of Koenma's office

"We caught the demon; I'm going home. Don't bug me for a few days" he said and disappeared. Kuwabara wasn't far behind, his shirt back on and calling after him

"Hey Urameshi, how does the curse work?"

-----

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Shut the hell up Kuwabara!" Yusuke finally shouted "I'm not telling you how the fucking curse works!" They were still walking to their houses from spirit world.

"Come on" the orange haired teen whined "I want to know"

"No, you'll just use it against me." the black haired teen growled angrily. Kuwabara looked insulted

"Geese, you really think that lowly of me Urameshi?" he asked. Yusuke bit the inside of his mouth for a second; he hadn't meant to say that

"No" he admitted "But I'm still not telling you"

"Come on..." Kuwabara persisted "I'll keep bugging you until you do tell me" Which had already been going on for about a half hour now. Yusuke finally heaved a heavy sigh and stopped to turn to Kuwabara

"If I tell you, you'll quit bugging me?" He asked and the taller teen nodded "And you won't use it to embarrass me or talk about this EVER again?" Kuwabara nodded twice "On your honor too"

"Yes already" He said impatiently

"Fine" the Spirit Detective said and looked around to see if anyone was watching or paying attention to them "If I'm splashed with cold water" he got a skeptical look back

"You're kidding" he said

"No, I'm not" Yusuke said and turned around to continue his way home "You can believe me or you don't, I don't really..." He froze when he felt a splash of cool water on his head. Yusuke-chan spun around to Kuwabara who was screwing back on a cap to a water bottle

"Kuwabara!" she yelled "You said you wouldn't use it against me!"

"I said I wouldn't _embarrass_ you" He corrected "I just wanted to see if it worked"

"And you didn't believe me!" she snapped and it was starting to attract people's attention. Kuwabara shushed her

"Urameshi, stop making a scene" he said and directed her to an alley way by the arm "Sheesh you don't have to be yelling" Yusuke-chan then hit the taller teen on the side of the head with a balled fist, 2 or 3 veins on her head. The water had washed out her hair gel and she was a couple inches shorter now; she glared at him and had her arms folded. Kuwabara rubbed his head where she had hit him. Normally he would hit Yusuke back, but it was against his code to hit a girl, and her punch wasn't as hard as usual. "Well what does it take to turn you back?"

"Hot water" she said and Kuwabara blinked

"That's it?" he asked

"I wouldn't joke with something like this!" she snapped again and Kuwabara put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok" Kuwa said "Yeesh, I'll get cha some hot water, how bout that?" He looked out of the alley to see a café across the street "Come on" He grabbed her arm and lead her out of the alley way

"Hey" Yusuke-chan said in some protest but got her balance back. She pulled her arm back and followed at her own will, though still not in a happy mood. Once a quick look in the café window though made her stop and Kuwabara paused going in, his hand on the door "I'll wait here" she said and leaned against the wall of the building

"How come?" Kuwabara asked

"Keiko's in there" the orange haired teen glanced in the window and saw it was true, Keiko was sitting at a booth drinking tea with two of her friends, chatting happily to one another

"Alright fine" Kuwabara said "I'll be back" and he walked inside. Yusuke-chan folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the people who walked by, she also had to keep pulling up her pants because they would keep slipping off her slender hips; it was quite annoying. She started to get annoyed with Kuwabara because he was taking so long. She peeked in the window to see Keiko talking to the orange haired teen, she had obviously spotted him.

"Oh wonderful" Yusuke-chan said bitterly "Just friggen peachy" She hated being a girl and she hated to wait

"Hey, looky what we have here"

Yusuke-chan looked from the window to see a gang starting to surround her. They looked like they were from a different school, wearing Kasanegafugi school uniforms. Yusuke-chan glared at them when they had surrounded her

"Looks like this lady is waitin' for someone" one of them said with a sly grin

"Buzz off creeps" she hissed and they all leaned away simultaneously in fake fear and making a mocking 'Ouuu, scaaaaary' sound

"Hehehe, she's a feisty one" another guy said and leaned in close to her "Wanna come with us pretty girl?"

'Pretty girl' Yusuke-chan repeated in her head, getting a vein on her temple 'Oh he's going to DIE for that'

"Go to hell" she said and punched him in the jaw, making him stumble back, a hand to his jaw. She expected him to be angry but he just grinned

"She's got a good punch too" he said. Yusuke-chan scowled and rubbed her knuckles where her fist had connected with his face. That hurt. That shouldn't have hurt, it should have KO'd him, especially when she used her spirit energy in it... She thought she did...

She froze when she felt someone grope her butt. She 'eep'd at first shock and then spun around, her foot connecting with someone's face, this time knocking them into the pavement

"Keep your hands off you bastards!!!" she yelled out raged that her personal space have been violated. The gang wasn't smiling anymore

"Hey, watch your mouth girlie" one of them, a tall blonde said and stepped forward, grabbing her chin roughly. He was obviously the gang's leader with spiky blonde hair and dark eyes. Yusuke-chan was about to gut him...

"Hands off her"

Everyone looked to see Kuwabara standing there scowling at the gang, a styrofoam cup in hand

"What's it ta you, Kuwabara" the blonde asked and Kuwabara smirked

"Well don't you know Urameshi will hunt you down if you hurt his cousin?" he said and the gang immediately took a step back from Yusuke-chan and the gang leader even moved away

"Urameshi's cousin" they echoed and the blonde started to move his gang out saying something about not needing to mess with Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke-chan blinked and then smirked

"I guess my rep has gotten worse since I beat them last time huh?" she said, remembering when he had come back to life and helped Kuwabara save his kitten.

"Yep" Kuwabara said "Good thing they bought it, other wise I'd have had to fight them"

"Hey, I was about to pulverize them" Yusuke-chan said

"Sure you were" Kuwabara said disbelievingly "I bet you didn't even see them start to bring out their pocket knives" she lightly blushed in embarrassment

"Did too" she lied "But you could have kicked their butts too. What, scared they'll take your cat again?" Kuwabara frowned

"For one thing I would have spilled your water" he said, and he gave her the styrofoam cup filled with warm water, lightly steaming still. "Second, its not polite to fight in front of a lady unless you have to" Yusuke-chan glared at him

"I'm not a girl" she said

"You are right now" he said and moved away when Yusuke-chan made a threatening whack to the head

"Shut up!" she said angrily and was about to splash the water on her self when Keiko came into view. She stopped and hid the cup behind her back

"Hey Kuwabara" she said "You just ran out..." she saw Yusuke-chan and blinked twice "Oh, are you on a date?" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke-chan blushed furiously

"No!" Kuwa said quickly "No, no, Keiko, its Urameshi--"

"--shi's cousin" Yusuke-chan finished, stepping in front of him because Kuwabara was about to spill the curse. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi's cousin" The cursed teen gave a warning look to Kuwabara before looking at Keiko again with a grin

"Oh" the brunet said simply "I didn't know Yusuke had a cousin"

"Well, we hardly see each other" Yusuke-chan said, starting to sweat a bit. Keiko looked at her and wondered if she was telling the truth

"Well I see the family resemblance" she said "What's your name?" Yusuke-chan's mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. She glanced at Kuwabara for help, and he gave her an 'Oh, now you need my help' look, but went to answer for her anyway

"Her name is... Is... Yakuza" he said the first thing that came to his mind "Right?"

"Yeah, Yakuza" Yusuke-chan said, glad Kuwabara didn't choose something girly "Yakuza Urameshi"

"Well, nice to meet you, Yakuza" Keiko said with a smile "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know" Yusuke-chan said "A week or two" and then thought 'Hopefully less' Keiko nodded and then looked to Kuwabara

"So where is Yusuke anyway?" she asked. She knew about the trip to China, but only knew from Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, because she said Kuwabara went with Yusuke to fight demons in China

"Well, he's, um..." Kuwabara, thought quick for an excuse "He's still with Koenma about the last job... Paper work to do..." Keiko laughed

"Yusuke doing paper work" she giggled "I can't see it" she shrugged "Well, I'll see you later then, Bye Kuwabara, Yakuza" and she went back into the café to her friends. Yusuke-chan sighed in relief and ducked in the slim alley beside the building, Kuwabara following

"That was close" he said as Yusuke-chan poured the warm water on her self and turned male again.

"No kidding" Yusuke said and threw the empty cup into a dumpster then ran his fingers threw his hair to try to slick it back with the water, but the water from before had already rinsed it all out "Shoot" he said

"You should have told Keiko though" Kuwabara said "She'll find out eventually"

"If Koenma's goons find a permanent cure then there'll be nothing to find out" Yusuke said nonchalantly and walked out of the alley. They both had to take different directions home from the café. "See ya Kuwabara" and he started his way home

"Eh, Later Urameshi" The taller teen replied and went the opposite way home

----------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated please


	3. School Rumors

Sorry for the long wait for chapters everyone, I haven't really been working on the stories I've got up but the ones that seem to pop up in my head. Don't worry, I've made a New Years resolution to type my stories more, so, here's on contribute to my resolution! Another fun filled chapter of Hitoshizuku! And the stress begins for Yusuke!

-----

Yusuke threw open the door to his apartment and closed it behind him. He immediately saw his mother, Atsuko, slumped on the couch in the living room; in an ungraceful position snoring lightly and a liquor bottle in her hand. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and walked over to his mother, taking the empty bottle from her hand, holding it up to the light, seeing if there was any left, but it was bone dry. He sighed in disappointment. He had wanted a drink after the day's events.

He tossed the bottle on the floor and wondered to the kitchen; he was hungry and sore from fighting. He was planning to fix both with instant ramen and sleep. As he was heating the water in the kettle, Atsuko stumbled to the kitchen door way and leaned against it for support and she stared sleepily as her son

"Ah, so your finally home?" she said "Where ya been, Keiko's been lookin' for ya" her voice was slightly slurred from drinking

"I've been getting cursed from a spring in China and now I turn into a girl with cold water" Yusuke said sarcastically, doubting Atsuko had heard a word he said. She yawned and walked to her own room mumbling a 'That's nice' after her. Yusuke rolled his eyes once more before pouring the water into his ramen cup.

After grabbing some chopsticks, he went into the living room and hoped over the back of the couch and landed in an Indian style position. He dug his chopsticks into the noodles and was about to pop the food into his mouth went the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped him. He groaned and set his ramen down on the coffee table before getting up to answer the door.

Opening the door, he saw a familiar and yet irritated brunet. Yusuke mentally slapped himself; he had forgotten to tell Keiko about the China trip, then again, she may have wanted to go. He felt a lecture coming

"It's good to see you back, Yusuke" she said with a little bitterness in her voice. Yusuke sighed, he hated lectures

"Hey Keiko" he said and let her in. She went in and another familiar face poked out from behind the brunet's head and a little spirit beast hopped onto Yusuke's ungelled head happily

"Puu!" the blue creature cried happily and Yusuke glared up at his inner self, not actually seeing Puu, but giving the point that he did not appreciate being used as a perch

"Yusuke, I thought you were going to tell me when you go on missions" Keiko said, aggravated "Shizuru had to tell me before I knew that you went to China"

"Relax Keiko, it was a little mission, no big deal" the black haired teen said nonchalantly "Some demon dogs got loose, but they were push overs"

"That isn't the point!" Keiko said loudly, not yelling, but certainly putting her foot down. Yusuke looked unaffected with the lecture about leaving her out on the missions. Yusuke just stood there and knitted his fingers together behind his head, waiting for it to be over. She'd lectured him so much in school he hardly listened anymore

"Come on Keiko, haven't we been through this enough?" Yusuke asked after the first 3 minutes of the lecture

"Obviously not enough for you to tell me what's going on" the brunet said but sighed and decided to let the first subject drop "Anyway, I saw Kuwabara in the café and there was a girl with him, I still think they were on a date" she looked away thoughtfully and Yusuke looked annoyed

'She's not going to let that go, is she?' he thought angrily

((**--Laughs and holds up a victory sign--** Nope, sorry Yusuke **--giggles--** Nobody is))

"She said she was your cousin" Keiko said looking back to Yusuke "Is your cousin in town?"

"Yeah" Yusuke lied smoothly "Her name's Yakuza"

"Yeah that's her" Keiko said "You know, you two look almost like twins, especially with your hair down"

"Uh-huh" Yusuke said, also none too happy with the comparison between him and his girl form, even if it was true. Keiko glanced at the clock and she blinked

"Oh, I guess I was at the café longer than I was suppose to. I should get home" She reached up and took Puu from Yusuke's head before heading for the door. "See you at school, Yusuke"

"Later Keiko" Yusuke said and closed the door after her. He let out a relieved breath and walking back into the living room--

"Funny, I don't recall anyone named Yakuza in the family"

Yusuke jumped back with a 'Yipe!' and saw Atsuko leaning next to the doorway to the living room, smirking smugly

"Mom!" Yusuke yelled "You were listening?!" He had thought his mother was at least KO'd from the liquor

"'o course" his mother said with a shrug "There was only about a quarter of the liquor left" Yusuke paled considerably, he had not wanted his mother to know he was cursed. When he had told her he thought she was drunk! He was being sarcastic! "So what's this I hear about a curse?"

After explaining the curse, even if he had refused willingly the first 10 minutes, his mother also wanted to see his girl form and dumped a cup of tea that she had made that morning in the kitchen but never drank, making her son into a daughter. Atsuko was very amused, not very surprised; she wasn't very surprised much after her son died and then come back to life

"Wow" she said as Yusuke-chan glared at her, arms crossed, wet again that day. It had to be some kind of record "I have a son and a daughter all in one" Yusuke-chan took the kettle that still had a lot of warm water and poured it over her head.

"You have a son and _only_ a son" he said and his mother playful pinched his one cheek like a grandmother would do

"Oh, but it's so hard to tell when you're already so feminine" she said with a laugh

((Yes! I love to pick on Yusuke! It's so fun! **--Is KO'd by an angry Yusuke--**))

Yusuke angrily slapped at his mother's pinching fingers but she had already pulled away by then.

"Shut up!" he snapped and Atsuko laughed, waving it of with a hand

"I'm only kidding" she said and wondered off to her room again to sleep off the liquor she did have

Yusuke was still fuming as he sat down on the couch, and grumbled as he picked back up his ramen cup only to find his ramen was cold now from all the interruptions. Yusuke took a deep breath and let out an aspirated sigh 'Woopy, cold ramen' he though sarcastically but dug into the noodles anyway and shoved some into his mouth 'Well, it can't get any worse than this'

Or could it...

-----

After Atsuko had shoved Yusuke out the door to school he had met up with Keiko part of the way.

"Morning Yusuke" she said cheerfully. He assumed she had forgiven him for the China trip

"Hey Keiko" he mumbled and stifled a yawn. Going to school was very boring to him. The brunet seemed to look around a bit

"Hey, is Yakuza around?" she asked and Yusuke blinked a moment, wondering what she was talking about at first, then he remembered the whole Jusenkyou curse thing

"No" he said shortly

"Isn't she coming to school?" the brunet persisted with the questions

"Keiko, she's not going to school" Yusuke said aggravated "She's not going to be here permanently" 'She better not' he thought

"I was just wondering" Keiko said with an edge in her tone "No need to be nasty about it"

Yusuke sighed. This being cursed business was not going to be fun.

At school there was a lot more talking than usual. Gossip and rumors had already started about the allusive Urameshi cousin. Many people had clamed to be Yusuke's cousin to get out of fights before, and as many of them clamed it was "Survival of the fittest". But when Kuwabara had confirmed it in front of Kasanegafuchi school punks there had to be gossip now. And there was exclusive gossip that Urameshi's cousin was a hot babe. Keiko's friend's had also contributed to the rumors after seeing the almost fight through the window. Isn't gossip funny that way?

When Yusuke and Keiko entered the school grounds all attention turned to him like the first day of coming back to life; though everyone looked more questionable and curious than shocked and scared. Yusuke huffed in annoyance. He didn't like attention. He glared at everyone that was staring at him and they looked back to what ever they were doing.

'Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun! NOT!' Yusuke thought and walked toward the school building as Keiko went off to search for her friends

-----

Yusuke had found out why he was stared at that morning when a group of guys had been brave enough to actually speak to Yusuke and ask if he really did have a cousin named Yakuza in town. Yusuke agreed that he did, but lost his temper when they had actually asked if she was hot and had big boobs. One of them had a bloody nose as they ran away for asking that question, a big reminder to the whole school had to watch out for picking/hitting on Yusuke's 'relatives'. He'd kick their butts with one fist.

For a week it was like that, rumors going around the school that Yusuke's cousin in town. And it didn't help Yusuke that he had had water incidences in school and was turned into Yakuza. Like when the janitor would leave a soaking floor when he went on his lunch break. Yusuke had slipped and fell, getting wet from the water one the floor. Some guys had helped her up and asked her out. She of course turned them all down; or when the broken water fountain had squirted him in the face, which it did to everyone. And when cars splashed puddles, after it rained, on him

"Have you noticed that I've become a water magnet?" Yusuke-chan asked in an annoyed tone to Kuwabara as they walked from school. She brushed her slender fingers through her wet hair after the puddle water had washed out her hair gel.

"Yep" Kuwabara said and watched as a group of girls from their school walked by, pointing at the pair as they walked side by side. There were now rumors at school that Yakuza and Kuwabara where dating, because that was the only guy Yakuza would talk to. And did that make Yusuke mad, but that was one rumor that if you denied it'd just grow, it was every embarrassing for both of them (1). "So I'm guessing no one in Spirit World has found a cure?"

"No" she said in a sigh "Botan came by last night and said that they'd have to find someone who had had the curse who've had it cured to find one"

"So…" Kuwa said "That means?"

"That means they have to ask around in China"

"Well, Koenma has to have some agents that speak Chinese"

"Yeah, one. Hiei"

Kuwabara anime fell right there, and Yusuke-chan watched nonchalantly

"That's what **I** said" she said nonchalantly as Kuwabara stood up again

"But the shrimp hates doing anything, for anyone! Especially if it involves him and humans!"

"He's refusing to do it unless he gets something out of it" Yusuke-chan said as she rubbed her right eye with the palm of her hand "And you know him. It just gives me one big headache"

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke-chan. When had Yusuke ever had a headache? "You ok?"

"Hm?" Was the first sound she made "Oh yeah, just a bit bored I guess. I mean a full week with no mission. Keiko took, _Yakuza_, shopping the other day and I would have rather cracked my head through a thick plate of steal then go through that again"

"That bad?" the tall teen asked and she gave an annoyed/frustrated huff

"Her and her friends tried on like 20 pairs of shoes!" Yusuke-chan exclaimed and Kuwabara laughed at a thought

"Did you try any on?" He asked with a snicker and saw her blush when she slapped his arm

"Shut up" she growled, still blushing brightly. Yes, Keiko had talked her into trying on some high heals, red ones, and she fell right on her own face. But Yusuke-chan had refuse out right to wear any skirts the girls had tried to talk her into. There was just one point she had to draw at her acting to be a girl. Kuwabara was still chuckling lightly, rubbing his arm where she slapped him, even though it didn't hurt

"I'm only kidding" he said "But you wouldn't have had to go if you had just told Keiko about the curse" Yusuke-chan mimicked the lecture making a face while doing it and snorted at the end

"Whatever" She said and Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Yusuke could be so childish at times

A few moments later a familiar girl in a pink kimono flew down on her ore, floating in front of the two of them

"There you two are" Botan said cheerfully "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Hey Botan" Yusuke-chan said "The toddler want something?" Botan resisted scolding Yusuke that Koenma was not a toddler

"Lord Koenma says that he has a small mission for you, Kuwabara and Kurama" She said

"What about the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked

"Hiei and Koenma are still trying to find dealing ground" Botan said thoughtfully "Though I really don't know what Hiei could want, he has full range about the city still. Anyway, Yusuke-chan, you may want this" She dangled a small thermos of warm water in front of the Spirit Detective

Yusuke-chan glared at her for several reasons "Don't call me Yusuke-chan" she said and took the thermos "Why do you have this thing anyway?" she didn't like it if Botan had been carrying this on a regular basis just incase he turned into a she

"Its for you actually" Botan said "Every time I've come to see you for the last week you've been Yakuza. I thought it would help" Yusuke-chan felt a little insulted, but used the warm water anyway

-----

**(1)** I had a rumor on me like that, it was very annoying

Tada! Done, please tell me how you like it in a review please. Even a token review of "I like this story" is good. Please! For little ol' me! Only 2 minutes of your time, ok

Ja ne


End file.
